


Soft As Can Be

by Avengers_Whore



Series: Blind in the Daylight [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CEO Peter Parker, Insecure Harley Keener, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Parent Harley Keener, Parent Peter Parker, Peter Parker Acting as Tony Stark's Parental Figure, Peter Parker is an Avenger, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Role Reversal, still needs to be a tag guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: “Mommy!” Tony exclaimed happily, practically jumping off of the couch and running over to the older omega. Peter smiled and picked the pup up, settling him on his hip.“My sweet boy, you have ice cream all over your face,” the older brunet purred, nuzzling the boy affectionately. “Did Harley let you have sweets before dinner again?”“Maybe,” the pup murmured shyly.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Blind in the Daylight [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737715
Comments: 16
Kudos: 283





	Soft As Can Be

“I did not want our first date to be in the medbay,” Harley said as he walked into the room, crossing his arms over his chest. Peter smiled sheepishly from the bed and made grabby hands at the blond alpha. The taller man walked over and sat on the bed, eyeing the omega’s broken leg and the stitches in his side worriedly.

“Should’ve told Doom that. I didn’t plan on getting hurt, Harley,” Peter told him as he tugged the blond down onto the bed to cuddle him. He winced as he pulled at his stitches but he purred at Harley’s familiar scent. “Besides, we’re so far past first date.”

“Well you’re not wrong,” Harley muttered, kissing his head. “How’s Tony?”

“Haven’t seen him. I don’t want him to see me like this, he doesn’t need that.”

“I don’t think he’ll like that-”

As if on cue, the lights in the room flickered for a solid minute.

“Karen?”

“It affected the whole tower, Peter. I cannot trace the source, however it appears the rest of the team is struggling to get Tony to calm down,” the AI replied promptly, pulling up video of the young pup crying and wailing for his mother.

“Shit. Harley, go get him.”

“Okay, I’ll be back,” Harley murmured, getting up and practically booking it from the medbay. The lights flickered again and they stayed flickering until they stopped a few minutes later. And then Harley came back with Tony in his arms, the pup still sniffling and whimpering although the tears had stopped.

“M-Mommy!” Tony exclaimed, squirming in Harley’s hold until he was sat down on his mother’s hospital bed. He practically threw himself into his mother’s arms and whined pitifully.

“Careful, Tones, remember what I said about your mom having some booboos,” Harley warned quietly, laying down on Peter’s other side.

“Sorry, mommy,” the pup cried, sniffling as he nuzzled the older omega.

“It’s okay, baby, I can take a little pain. I just didn’t want you to see me like this.”

“Then who’s gonna take care of your ouchies?”

“I can,” Harley said, rubbing the pup’s arm comfortingly. “I like to think I’m pretty capable.”

“But then who’s gonna take care of me?” Tony asked, frowning. “Harley, you always read my bedtime story!”

“I can take care of your mom _and_ tuck you in, kiddo, don’t worry. Maybe we can see about moving your mom back up to the penthouse while he recovers,” the alpha told him, leaning over to kiss his head. The pup nodded his head and cuddled into his mom, feeling the purr in his chest.

“I would like my own bed. Medbay always overwhelms my senses,” Peter murmured, wrapping his arms around his baby boy.

“I know. I’ll talk to Dr. Cho about it in the morning. Right now, you need to get some more rest and I need to get this munchkin up to bed.”

“I wanna sleep here,” Tony argued, burrowing deeper into his mother’s embrace.

“Then you can sleep here,” Peter said while he rubbed the boy’s back. He winked at Harley who rolled his eyes fondly.

“Right. I’ll go get his bear and leave you two to sleep then,” the alpha told them. He kissed the top of Tony’s head and gave Peter a chaste kiss on the lips and then he left the medbay once more.

The next morning Peter was permitted to move up to his own bedroom as long as he stayed in bed all day. Tony was more than happy to keep his mother company and Harley was attentive with food and attention for them both. The trio were currently all curled up in the older omega’s nest watching Disney movies.

Tony was already fast asleep, little snores emitting from his tiny body where he was resting against Harley’s chest. The alpha was slowly rubbing his right hand up and down the boy’s back while his other arm was wrapped around Peter’s shoulders.

Holding his whole world in his arms.

Peter shifted slightly, moving his head on the blond’s shoulder and sighing happily. He started purring suddenly, drawing Harley’s attention to him. The omega was already starting to feel better, his healing capabilities already taking care of the worst of the damage. That meant Harley didn’t have to worry so much.

“What’s got you purrin’?” Harley asked quietly, breathing in the brunet’s scent.

“You. You’re such a good father-figure to him,” Peter murmured, turning his head to look at him. He had a soft smile on his face.

“Hah,” the alpha chuckled humorlessly. “You know, I never wanted to be a dad.”

“Really? Why?”

“Because mine was shit. I figure it’s probably genetic so...didn’t wanna put a pup through that.”

“Harley, that’s such bullshit and you know it. Genetics doesn’t work like that,” Peter scolded quietly, poking his chest a little harder than necessary.

“Well, to me, it wasn’t. Pete, my dad beat the hell out of me up ‘til the day he fucked off to wherever and I _still_ can’t convince myself I didn’t do anything wrong,” Harley told him, his voice wavering towards the end. The alpha sucked in a breath and slowly let it out, careful to not disturb Tony.

“You’re nothing like him, Harls. You love Tony, I know you do. I know you’d never hurt him or abandon us,” the omega murmured, sitting up slightly so he could look his boyfriend in the eye. “Understand?”

Harley smiled softly and nodded his head. He knew it wasn’t that simple, he’d been telling himself he wasn’t like his father for years now. Peter wasn’t going to automatically change his way of thinking. But it helped to know the omega trusted him.

-

“Definitely enhanced,” Bruce said as soon as Peter set foot in the lab. The omega made his way over to the other scientist and looked over his shoulder at the files displayed on the holo-screen. It was everything they had from that damned facility they’d found Tony and Sarah in.

“What’d you find?” Peter asked, scanning the documents.

“They performed all kinds of tests on those pups. I’m not sure if they’re still playing around with the serum or if they were trying out something new, but it had varying results,” the beta told him with a small sigh. “A lot of those pups died during these experiments. Tony and Sarah were lucky.”

“You think Sarah might have some kind of enhancement too?”

“It’s possible. Steve and Nat are reluctant to find out.”

Peter nodded his head slowly and leaned against the work table. He moved through the documents quietly for a moment before pulling up the file they had on Tony. The picture displayed was from when he was a newborn pup, just before they’d put the wrap around his eyes.

“Have you pinpointed his enhancements?” Peter asked quietly.

“In my opinion, he’s a technopath. An unpredictable one,” Bruce told him, crossing his arms over his chest. “And that makes him dangerous.”

“He’s just a pup, Bruce. We can’t expect him to have full control over powers he never asked for!”

“I know but these powers are controlled by his emotions now. And as a toddler, emotional control is something he doesn’t have,” the beta doctor told him firmly. “We have to tread carefully.”

“Agree to disagree,” Peter huffed. “He’s been controlled since he was born, I’m not going to add to that.”

“Peter, one day he’s going to get really upset, and someone will get hurt.”

“And I’m going to help him but I still want him to be a pup. He deserves a childhood.”

Bruce sighed softly and nodded his head. He didn’t really agree with the omega, he knew what it was like to lose control over your emotions and cause a real amount of damage. He worried about it every damn day.

“You’re his mom, Peter. It’s ultimately up to you,” the beta settled on with another sigh.

“Look, I’ll...discuss it with Steve, okay? He’s the man with the plan,” Peter said, nodding his head. “I’ll see you later, Bruce.”

“Yeah, see you later.”

Peter sighed softly and left the lab. It wasn’t very often that he and Bruce disagreed on something but this was his pup they were talking about. He refused to make Tony feel alienated for being a little different from others his age. Hell, others in general!

He made his way up to the penthouse and smiled at Tony who was watching cartoons with Harley. The pair were laid out on the couch, an empty tub of ice cream between them and the sweet substance smeared all over the pup’s face. Both looked up when they heard the elevator doors.

“Mommy!” Tony exclaimed happily, practically jumping off of the couch and running over to the older omega. Peter smiled and picked the pup up, settling him on his hip.

“My sweet boy, you have ice cream all over your face,” the older brunet purred, nuzzling the boy affectionately. “Did Harley let you have sweets before dinner again?”

“Maybe,” the pup murmured shyly. He giggled when his mommy started tickling him.

“I did so such thing,” Harley said as he came over. The alpha kissed Peter chastely. “I won’t stand for this kind of slander.”

“Dramatic alpha. Go start a bath for him.”

The blond laughed and nodded before heading down the hall to the bathroom. Peter set Tony down and nudged him in that direction so he could turn off the TV and get rid of the empty ice cream.

He heard the giggling from down the hall and followed the sound to find his boys in the bathtub splashing around. Harley had his boxers on but the pup was bare as the day he was born, already playing with his toys and the scented bubbles.

“My favorite boys,” Peter purred, settling down on the tiles next to the tub. He picked up one of the duck toys and playfully squirted water at his pup. Tony laughed and then he laughed harder when Harley dumped a cup of water on his head.

“Mommy, play with us?” Tony asked with a smile.

“Well...I guess. The tub is more than big enough,” the older omega replied, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. He shed his clothes down to his boxers and got in with the other two. They played around for awhile before Peter grabbed Tony’s shampoo and started washing the pup’s hair.

They were quiet for awhile before Tony broke the peace.

“Daddy, what’s for dinner?”

Harley froze, his eyes wide as he looked at the pup. Just the other day he’d confided in Peter about his own feelings about his father - and now here Tony was, calling him daddy for the first time ever.

When the alpha didn’t say anything for a minute, Tony turned his head to look up at the blond with a small frown on his face. The boy was almost pouting at the fact he was seemingly being ignored. He gently patted Harley’s chest to get his attention.

“Daddy?”

“S-Sorry, Tones. Um...you really see me as your daddy?” Harley asked nervously, running his fingers through the boy’s wet curls.

“Of course I do! Silly daddy,” Tony scolded, hugging the alpha. “Wanna get out now.”

“Okay, sweetheart, out we go,” the alpha murmured, slowly standing up and getting out of the tub with the pup in his arms. Peter smiled warmly and pulled the plug from drain before following them out. He dried off and then went to get Tony’s pajamas.

“Dinner?” Tony asked as he was dried off.

“How about we order some pizza? Simple, easy, and we can curl up in mommy’s nest with a movie.”

“Okay!” With that, the pup took off out of the bathroom, dropping the towel on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I...am...sorry...  
> I realize this is super, unbelievably late and a lot of you have been waiting and waiting and waiting but I literally lost all inspiration for this fic on, like, page 4. I still have super writer's block and I am all out of ideas so please please PLEASE comment ideas! Or come to me on tumblr, I'm going to leave that open on a tab on my computer! I am avengers-whore on there.
> 
> Send help please lmao.


End file.
